Vampires and Demons, Oh My!
by DevilFawks
Summary: When Bill's long lost and beautiful great-granddaughter comes to live in Bon Temps, it causes quite a stir amoung the locals, especially Sookie and Bill. But will a long lost lover and a dark past tear her away from her new friends! Minor Inu-yasha x-over
1. Pretty New Face

I was the first one to see her. She came into the Merlotte's about 8:oo the prettiest thing this side of the Mississippi. Her long black hair had red highlights and her green eyes seemed to sparkle when they looked at you. Her skin was a gentle honey caramel, it was hard to believe this beauty was even human. As the other boys began to notice, I didn't have to use my disability to know what they were thinking. She came right up to me with a smile that would melt butter.

"You're friends with William Compton?" she asked, her voice like a melody.

"…Uh…Yeah…something like that…" I replied taken aback by her forwardness.

"Great! …um…could you…introduce me to him…god I know how weird this sounds…" she blushed, which only aided to her beauty. I really didn't know how to respond to that. Why'd she want to meet Bill anyway? There are just some people who are so unnaturally beautiful, you can't deny them anything. This girl was one of those privileged few.

"…I…could take you by his house…after my shift is over that is…" I said like a fool.

"Really?! Wow thanks! My name's Fawkeisha by the way, but everyone calls me Fawks" she smiled. Girl was too damn friendly and too damn young, she looked to be only sixteen. Fawkeisha waited around until my shift was over. Guys would drift over to her table occasionally, but she seemed to deter them well enough. I drove her over to Bill's, that is to say I drove and she followed me on her motorcycle. Nice one, too, pretty little red number with Asian writing on it.

Fawkeisha seemed nervous as I knocked on the door, she kept straightening her clothes and combing her fingers through her hair. I thought maybe she knew Bill from somewhere but that theory was thrown out when he opened the door.

"Hey Sookie…and…friend…?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Fawkeisha looked at her feet, scuffling her combat boots into the concrete. Suddenly this girl had gone from drop dead gorgeous to absurdly adorable in no time flat.

"Hi…m…my name's Fawkeisha Jackson Hidenori and…I think you're my great-grandfather…"

II

There are not words that could correctly describe the look of shock on Bill's face , nor the one mine neither. But our shock only proceeded to make Fawkeisha even more embarrassed, I think.

"…I'm sorry…I can leave if I'm bothering you…"

"…not at all…come in…" Bill said, his tone feverish. He had done quite a bit to the living room. There was a couch now.

"One of your grandsons, Elias Compton, fell in love with Adelaide Dufou, a negro woman. They got married and a few decades later, I rolled down the tube" Fawks shrugged.

"I don't remember any Elias Compton in the family records…" Bill began, suspicious already.

"That's because his name was **expunged** from the family records. He married a black woman, remember? He was considered a disgrace and every remnant of him belonging to the Compton family was either erased or covered up…" Fawks shrugged again. It made sense, even though we lost the war, there was still a lot of racism back then, still is now. By now, Bill was looking all hot and bothered, Fawks was doing her impression of a frightened lamb.

"…So…You're my great-granddaughter…how old are you anyway?" He asked. Fawks glared into the floor, scuffling her boots again, she mumbled. Bill went on his haunches in front of her, grabbing her chin.

"…A little louder for those without my gifted hearing"

I immediately knew he was talking about me.

"…Sixteen…" she huffed. I grabbed the couch for support.

"…Sixteen…are you even old enough to ride a motorcycle?!" my voice sounded panicked even to my ears.

"I got my license back in Japan" Fawks interjected.

"So where are your folks? Surely they don't know where you are" Bill began. This had suddenly turned from a heartwarming family reunion to an interrogation.

"…My dad's back in Japan…and my mom's…dead…" She said quietly. I immediately felt sorry for her, Bill, on the other hand, was another story.

"How'd you get here? Do you have any relatives in Louisiana?"

"…Yeah, but the cops are probably swarming the place…" Fawks mumbled.

"Cops?" Bill raised an eyebrow. Fawks started to hem and haw.

"…Well…let's just say…I left home a little earlier then I should have…"

Bill sighed, heading for the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" Fawks called.

"I'm calling the police, let them know there's a runaway in my house"

"No please don't! I don't wanna go back there!!" Fawks cried, tears pooling.

"Why not honey?" I asked. She sniffled gazing around the room, trying to make the tears stop.

"…The bastard hits me…" She mumbled.

"What?" Bill was back in the room.

"My Father! He hates me because I'm his bastard baby…On one of his business trips to America, he knocked up my mom. Then she died when I was four…Cancer…I was forced to live with him and my big sister. When his wife found out he had an affair, she left him…he blames **me** for that!!" She sobbed. "…I was just four years old…my mom had **just** died…and that bastard…threw me down the stairs!"

Bill looked at me, I looked at Fawks letting down my guard to hear her thoughts. I regretted I had. Everything she said was true, and the stuff she hadn't, had me in tears. When she had told people about her father, no one would believe her. She had tried to get away from him when she was twelve by moving in with her aunt, uncle and cousins up in Baton Rouge. But that had only gotten her raped by her cousin's fiancé.

Just by looking at me, Bill knew. He gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"…Why come here?"

"…This is the only place…no one would look for me…" Fawks sniffled wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"…Why'd you take so long to leave…?" I asked, my tears also under control.

"After awhile you learn to live with it, and it's not such a big deal anymore" She shrugged. "…All my life, I believed my father hurting me was okay…since when I told people nobody would believe me, anyway. The only thing that kept him from killing me was my big sister, but she's going off to college soon…and I rather not die at age sixteen."

"If he hates you so much, why wouldn't he just send you off when you sister's gone?" Bill asked.

Fawks gave a dry laugh, looking him square in the eye, "You don't know Japanese people very well…ever see _The Grudge_?"

"…Yeah…the first one and the remake…" he shrugged.

"Why do you think Kayako kills anyone and everyone who sets foot in her house, hmmm? And not just kills them, tortures them with insanity…It's because, she wants them to suffer the way she was made to suffer and she's jealous of those who are still alive…My dad's a lot like that…He wants me to suffer before he finally kills me…" She smirked sardonically. I looked at Bill, if I hadn't seen everything she was describing in her mind's eye, I wouldn't have believed it.

Bill sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "…I'm…not sure if I have the room…I haven't entirely renovated this…"

"You can stay with me" I blurted out. Both Bill and Fawks stared at me.

"I have an extra room…and it is kind of lonely nights…"

I had no idea what I was doing, I just knew I couldn't leave that girl to die.

"Thank you, Sookie!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. Bill looked at me like he thought I was crazy and maybe I was.

"You sure about this, Sookie?" He asked me as we were leaving.

"…Not really…" I said confidently.

"…You don't have to…"

"…I think I do Bill" I smiled at him.

Weather it had been pity or insanity, I felt I was doing the right thing.


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight

It was the same pity or insanity that made me set up a job for her at Merlotte's. We did have to fudge the résumé a bit, instead of Fawkeisha Jackson Hidenori; age sixteen from Japan/Baton Rouge, it was Darla Lafaye; age eighteen from New Orleans. It took us half the night to come up with that alias. And since Fawkeisha hadn't packed any suitcases, she had to wear my clothes(thank god for her full figure). Her wearing my clothes also helped Sam to believe she was 18(her being so full figured and all).

"You got any family here in Bon Temps?" Sam asked looking over her résumé.

"None short of Sookie…Oh, Bill Compton's my great grandfather if that's what you mean…" Fawks said with that enchanting smile of hers.

"…Good, good…" Sam nodded. He put down the papers, smiling at us. "I see no reason not to hire you, seeing as you came with such high regard from Sookie…"

"Thank you, thank you so much" She beamed, shaking his hand. I helped her with her uniform as we got ready for the lunch rush.

"God, I'm so nervous, Sookie…You think I'll do alright?" she asked as I tied her apron strings.

"You'll do fine, sugar, so don't you worry" I smiled. 'Fine' was an understatement. Every man in that bar wanted to be served by the pretty new girl, in more ways than one. She picked up quite a few phone numbers along the way. Things whined down after that. Then Merlotte's became a ghost town. Sam started cleaning the bar, Holly and Danielle decided to go chat up the new girl.

"My, that is lovely!" Holly chirped as I headed over. She was fingering the jade dog pendant Fawks wore around her neck.

"Thanks…My…boyfriend gave it to me…" She smiled. But it was a forlorn smile, I decided to lower my guard and find out why. But it was like there was brick wall around her thoughts and I distinctly heard someone say: _'Uh_, _Uh_, _Uh,_ _Sookie_ _Stackhouse'_

I looked at her in alarm and she was staring right back at me from over Holly's shoulder it gave me the shakes.

"Ooh, was he rich?" Danielle asked.

"You…could say that…" Fawks smiled redirecting her gaze and freeing me from her piercing eyes.

"Does he have a brother?" Holly chirped.

"…Yeah but he's spoken for" She gave an uncomfortable smile. The girls pouted, getting up for a smoke, I took their place.

"…If you want to know something, please **ask** me before you read my mind!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"How'd you know?!" I asked my own voice squeaking with alarm.

"…The time I've spent in Japan opened my eyes to a whole 'nother world beyond ours" She smirked cryptically. Fawks went on before I could ask any more.

"When I was fourteen I joined a girl gang, where I learned of my shocking talent to drink any amount of liquor without getting drunk. It also helped me explain the bruises my dad left, since I was always getting into a lotta fights back then"

"…A girl gang?!" I swallowed; I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"Why not? I have my Hispanic grandma's temper and the anger of centauries of black oppression weighing down on my hormones. Plus I fight as well as any Asian, spick or niggar" She laughed.

"What about…your boyfriend?" I asked. The smile faded from her face, she began to fiddle with the pendant.

"What can I say…I loved and lost…But…is that really better…then to have never loved at all?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't answer her because I hadn't lost yet, Bill and I were still together and I hoped it stayed that way.

"Darla, can you help with something!" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she called getting up.


	3. Found You

Fawks fit in pretty well in Merlotte's and after three weeks, her beauty still stunned the costumers. More people came in at lunch and dinner just to see her(mostly men) and with the dinner crowd, came Bill. He never ordered anything he just sat there watching her, watching other people watch her like an over protective parent. By this time, everybody knew just whose great-grandpa Bill was so every man knew not to lay a hand on her. But then some unfortunate guy(who didn't get the memo) at the table she was waiting on reached out to cop a feel when Fawks wasn't paying attention.

Bill was there, quick as lightning, grabbing the man's wrist.

"This isn't **that** kind of place, friend" He smiled squeezing the man's hand. The man let out a few aborted sounds as his bones began to crack.

"So I suggest you keep your hands **off **the waitresses, especially this one"

"…ack!...S…sorry…Vampire Bill…I just…forgot where I was is all…" the poor guy managed through the immense pain Bill was probably causing him.

"Hmph…I'm glad you remembered" Bill smirked releasing him. The man grabbed his hand in pain as Bill steered Fawks back over to me, behind the bar.

"Are you alright, Fa…I mean Darla?" He asked. Fawks smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks grampa Bill"

I stifled a smile as Bill cleared his throat nodding at me. If he could he would be blushing.

"Darla, table twelve needs a refill" Arlene said coming over to us as Bill sat back down.

"I'm on it…crap…we're out of bottles…I'll get some from the fridge" Fawks said going in the back.

"…Gotta admit I sorta envy her" Arlene sighed.

"Ah, to be young and sinfully beautiful" I sighed dramatically and we both shared a laugh.

Then **he** came in.

I could hardly believe my eyes, he was so unearthly beautiful, other people who saw him could only stare. His hair was cut short and was so blonde it looked silver, his eyes seemed to shine gold when you looked at them just right and his skin seemed to glow. The thin black T-shirt he wore was taunt over his perfectly muscled chest and abs. But that's not what made me stare, the man had stripes on his face. Two on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead, visible through the part in his bangs.

"He-lo" Arlene whispered.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam began, coming up beside me.

"…Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"The inventor of synthetic blood, he heads the company LifeFlow in Japan. Everyone calls him Mr. Taiyo…nobody knows his first name" he whispered. I had to know if they were seeing what I was.

"…Is…there anything off…I mean about his face…" I began.

"Yeah he's gorgeous! Is he single?" Arlene then asked Sam.

"One of this year's most eligible bachelors in both Japan and America…" Sam shrugged.

"Sign me up for that!"

He took a seat at one of my tables, Arlene pouted, I glanced over at Bill. He seemed uneasy, it was just as I thought: Mr. Taiyo wasn't human. I had suspected it when I opened my mind and couldn't hear him. And, well, look at him, he was handsome on the point of being beautiful. What Sam had said had got me wondering, what as a multi-billionaire doing in Bon Temps, anyway? I came over to his table, smile all in place.

"What will you be having tonight?" I asked him. He glanced up at me, I almost jumped back. His eyes **were** gold, like a wolf's eyes and just as cold and ruthless. They were the eyes of someone who has killed and enjoyed it. But the voice that spilled from his lips was as deep and rich as honey, without a hint of accent.

"No thank you. But I was wondering if you employ a young girl named Fawkeisha?"

He knew about Fawks, was he a vampire sent after her by her father? Mr. Taiyo gazed fixedly over my shoulder, a split second later there was the loud crash of beer bottles falling to the floor and shattering. I whirled around and there stood Fawks. Her eyes were wide with shock, Bill stood in an instant, Mr. Taiyo was on his feet as well. The noise had gotten the whole bar's attention.

"Fawks…" I heard Mr. Taiyo whisper. Fawks' eyes filled with tears, "…Sessh-kun…"

"Darla? You alright, honey, you need a break?" Arlene asked maternally rubbing her shoulders. It snapped her out of her stupor and she gazed at the broken glass on the floor.

"…Oh…The floor…" She began.

"…its fine, sweetheart, you go and take a break" Arlene smiled. Fawks nodded going out back. I turned back to Mr. Taiyo, he seemed disappointed about something.

"…Forgive me…It seems I've upset your waitress, allow me to take my leave" he said going into his back pocket for his wallet. "Here, this is for the beer I've wasted"

With that, he headed out the door and the bar regained some of its composure. Bill rushed to go see to Fawks but I stopped him.

"I'll see to her, besides, patrons aren't allowed behind the bar"

He gave me a disapproving look but held his piece. As I opened the door, I saw Fawks, leaning against Sam's trailer, sniffling and dabbing at her tears.

"I was a bit disappointed"

I'd know that voice until the day I died. And sure enough, Mr. Taiyo came striding into the picture. They were silent for a long while but when they spoke again, it was in Japanese(I let my disability translate)

"_You cut your hair…"_Fawks noted.

"_Styles change, it comes with the long life span"_ He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. His eyes became intense as they stared at her. _"I missed you…Fawks-chan"_

Fresh tears rolled down her face, as he came towards her, _"I…thought you were dead…"_

"_How could I die without making love to you one last time?"_ Mr. Taiyo smiled then, stroking her cheek. He leaned into her lips and she whispered, _"Sessho-maru…"_ just before he kissed her.


	4. Explanation

Fawks came home later that night, she seemed exhausted both physically and mentally.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, Sookie, I hope you don't mind…" She said, poking her head into my bedroom.

"Not at all" I shrugged. She smiled before shutting the door and leaving me to my undressing. No sooner had I heard the shower start, there was a knock at the door. Not surprisingly, it was Bill.

"Is she home yet?" He asked. I could tell he had been waiting around for her.

"Yep she just hopped in the shower" I shrugged.

"Is Fawkeisha alright? She seemed to know that guy and he frightened her" Bill began as I shut the door behind him.

"You know who he is right?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, every vampire who drinks synthetic blood knows who he is. But Fawkeisha seemed to know him **personally**" Bill sighed resting his head in my lap.

"I'll say…" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"…I saw them kissing out behind Merlotte's and from the conversation they just had, it sounded like they we lovers, once…"

"That's because we **were** lovers once"

I looked up, Fawks was standing at the top of the stairs, wearing the Hello Kitty sleep shirt we had bought at the mall last week. It had a very evil looking penguin on it whose name, she had told me, was Batsmaru. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and looked very put out.

"And all though I don't appreciate you reading my mind and eavesdropping on our conversation…I **do** appreciate the concern"

Her frown faded into a light smile, Bill sat up beckoning to her. Fawks sat between his legs as he pulled away the towel and began combing through her hair. This had become somewhat of a tradition. Bill would come over after the night shift, comb and braid Fawks' hair while we all watched T.V. then send her to bed. Giving me and Bill enough time to go over to his place and fool around until he had to go to sleep for the day.

But tonight was going to be significantly different.

"You saw those marks on his face? Sookie, I know you saw them" Fawks began her eyes closed. I nodded, Bill said nothing.

"I know you've probably been wondering so I'll tell you. His hair **isn't** blonde, it's silver and, yes, his eyes are really gold"

I had thought as much.

"And he **isn't** a vampire. Sessho-maru Taiyo is a Japanese Dog demon"

I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach and saw Fawks wince as Bill pulled on a knot by mistake in his shock.

"…Sorry, Darling" He said gruffly.

"I met him at the end of my fifteenth year…in…Japan's feudal era…" Fawks sighed deeply. I nearly fell out of my seat in shock, Bill stopped combing.

"How'd…you get there…?" I asked like a fool.

"…I'm not sure…But…ever since I moved in with my dad, I found I could move between the realms of time. My best friend, Kagome could do the same thing but she used a magic well…her family owned a shrine…"

"…So…you…fell in love with him?" I asked trying to understand. Fawks ducked her head, trying not to blush.

"…Sessh-kun…doesn't like people, especially humans…but we found ourselves thrown together time and time again and he said he found me 'fascinating'" Fawks rolled her eyes.

"How so?" Bill asked, he had resumed combing.

"…Well…I was a…demon slayer…" she said in a small voice. Bill turned her around in his lap.

"…Wh…What? I told ya'll I liked to fight. After I was too much for humans, fighting demons came natural…maybe…**too** natural"

"Go on, honey" I coaxed soon as Bill stopped giving her the stink eye.

"…Well…I fascinated him…because…He could see my bruises and he was amazed that a **human** could gather up such strength from a weakness…and so…he proceeded to fall in love with me and I fell in love with him…and…after a while, I decided I was going to stay with him." This time she was blushing. "I had nothing to go home to anyway, and he asked me loads of times…but…then something went wrong…I couldn't get back to him…just my luck, huh?"

Bill had begun to braid, my heart gave a painful jolt.

"…I loved him…so much…he was my first…the first man…who ever made love to me…" she flushed. I glanced at Bill, knowing he would sense her lie, but he said nothing, only looking mildly upset that Mr. Taiyo had slept with his sixteen-year-old darling great-granddaughter.

"All done" he said, fastening the end with a rubber band.

"…I'm going to bed now, g'night" Fawks sighed, kissing Bill on the cheek then coming over to hug me.

"Goodnight darling" Bill called as she headed up the stairs, she smiled at us one last time. What where we going to do now?

What was **Fawks** going to do now?

She could always go live with Mr. Taiyo, he could take care of her and hide her from her father. But…where would that leave us?

II

The next day, he came back to Merlotte's. Still looking sexy as hell and still asking for Fawks.

"Is Darla here?" Mr. Taiyo asked Arlene.

"…Oh…yeah…I'll get her for you" she cooed, trying to seem sexy. Though, he probably found her advances disgusting, him hating humans and all. Danielle and Holly couldn't stop staring at him. He wore a clean white button down shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black jeans. For being a few hundred years old, he had a real keen fashion sense.

Every woman in that place was drooling over him, like he didn't know and it really didn't help when he ran his hand through his short silver hair. I could almost hear the squeals. I was actually surprised when a woman **did** come up to him.

"Hey there" she smiled. She was tall and blonde, just the type of girl I could see him going out with.

"Not interested" He said coldly, he wouldn't even look at her. The woman deflated and, with great embarrassment, took her seat. Mr. Taiyo looked up as Fawks came out, she smiled at him, her cheeks a little rosier.

"I'm going on break" she said to Sam as they headed out behind the bar. I, loving step-parent, went out to make sure things didn't get too raunchy out behind Merlotte's.

I saw them approach, he pushed her against the side of the building, immediately locking lips. Fawks moaned, wrapping her arms around him.

"_I missed you…"_ he growled like the dog he was.

"_I can tell…" _she whispered breathlessly. He began to nibble her neck, pressing himself between her legs. Fawks gasped biting her lower lip.

"_How I've missed this…" _he whispered against her neck, slipping his hand up her shirt.

"_Sessh-kun! Not here!" _She giggled. He pulled back, looking slightly disappointed, _"Where then?"_

Fawks blushed, looking away. Mr. Taiyo smirked, pushing himself between her legs until she gasped.

"_I'll pick you up after work…then we will have some fun"_

Even I was blushing at his words, Fawks moaned helplessly. He pulled away from her, straightening his clothes. She pouted at him, he smirked, kissing her lips.

"_Until tonight, My Fawks-chan"_ he smirked, walking away.

* * *

Fawks came back in, looking all hot and bothered, her face all red like she had a fever.

"You okay, honey?" I asked.

"…Yeah…just…wow…" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to get it back in order before she went back out there.

"Uh-oh, what do we have here?" Arlene began, as she stopped us. She tilted Fawks' head to the side. "Looks to me like mister drop-dead gorgeous gave you some hickeys"

"Omigod, really?!" Fawks cried in embarrassment, covering her neck. I pulled her hand away and sure enough, there were four little red marks on either side of her neck.

"Don't worry, baby, we can cover those right up" Arlene said and we headed back into the changing room. She took out some concealer and started to work.

"You are a life saver…" Fawks sighed in relief.

"Looks like you got mister sexy a little hot under the collar, huh?" Arlene smiled.

Fawks bit her lip nervously.

"You gotta tell me how to snag a guy like that"

"Truthfully…I don't really know **why** he fell for me…I used to think it was because he wanted to get into my pants. But after he got, he kept coming around so…" she shrugged.

"He's in love with you" I smiled.

"…Yeah…" she conceded.

"What's he like, besides sexy and handsome and all that?" Arlene asked.

"Well…he's…sweet, considerate, towards me anyway…romantic, when he wants to be. A **great** kisser…"

"What's he like in bed?" Arlene continued.

"Oh my god…Amazing!" Fawks sighed exasperatedly.

"Like I said…envy" Arlene sighed finishing her task of concealing the love bites. "You're all set, darling"

"Thank you **so** much! That would have been more embarrassment then I could handle" she sighed.

"Anytime" Arlene smiled, heading back out.

"Can you see them?" Fawks asked me.

"Not really…" I shrugged.

"…good…is my face really red or a little red?"

"…A little…"

"Damn him!" she squealed childishly, looking into the mirror. "I…um…might not be home tonight…if…that's okay with you…"

"As much as I don't approve of a young girl going off to have sex with a centuries old dog demon…I have no say in what you do…and don't worry…I won't tell Bill…"

"Thank you so much Sookie!!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

Sure enough, Mr. Taiyo was waiting out front at closing time, he was leaning against a black Porsche. He opened the door for Fawks when she came out and they sped off.

"Damn her for being so lucky!" Arlene frowned. I chuckled, I would've been lying if I said I wasn't worried, about her and about what Bill would do if he found out. Oh, I could just see it now, those two just getting cozy when a crazed vampire bursts into their room.


	5. Fawks' POV

**_If you do not like scenes of graphic sex then please skip this chapter  
You Have Been Warned._**

* * *

**Fawks**

Sure I was nervous, Hell yeah I was nervous. It had been so long since we were…**together** like that. I snuck a glance at him during the long drive, time hadn't dampened his good looks, if anything he was even sexier then I remembered. I saw him smirk, his hand stroking up my thigh. I just couldn't stop my body's reactions when he started touching me and that smug bastard knew it.

"…Asshole…" I said breathlessly. He simply smirked at me, his golden eyes smoldering with lust. Sooner than I would have guessed we were at his hotel, he had the penthouse suite of course. Though I really didn't get to see much of it, since he led me straight to the bedroom. He pushed me against the door and we started making out again.

Not that I'm complaining! He really was a great kisser, his hands wandered down the front of my uniform as he undid the buttons. Too eager for his own good, the horny dog.

"…You covered up the marks I gave you…" Sessho-maru began, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Sorry I couldn't parade around with your love bites for all to see" I said dryly.

"Too bad…because now I won't be gentle…" he smirked at me, his eyes glowing through the darkness. He threw me down on the bed, moving on top of me to occupy my lips again. His clever fingers slipping behind my back and unhooked my bra.

"…What made you think…I wanted you to be gentle…?" I gasped as he nipped at my neck.

"…Yes…I recall you did enjoy rough sex" he smirked, tossing my bra and shirt on the floor by the bed.

"…Good…" I cried out when he sucked on my breasts. "…Sessh-kun!!"

I gasped when he bit me.

"Heh…you're calling out my name already and we haven't even gotten to the best part" He smirked, pulling down my shorts and panties. His kissed his way down my body, swirling his tongue in my belly button. It felt so good, I couldn't keep quiet. I cried out when he went lower, he lifted my legs over his shoulders.

"You taste sweeter then I remember…" He groaned from between my legs. He really was an amazing lover and he really knew how to use that long tongue of his. A little more of that lapping at my spot had me arched, gripping the sheets, I was coming already. I almost cried when he pulled away. He smirked down at me licking his lips, "Delicious, sweeter then honey"

I pouted and he laughed, it's been so long since I've heard him laugh. This was his playful side, the side he let only me see. Sessho-maru took off his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans. I bit my lip in anticipation, he was just as big as I remembered. He spread my legs wider, moving in between them.

He kissed me deeply as he thrusted into me. God it was so good! I heard him growling above me, for my puppy it's a happy sound. My legs clenched his hips as his pace became frenzied and soon, I was ready to come again. I cried out clawing his back.

"Sessh…Sessh-kun!! OH KAMI!!!!"

I was lost in a river of pleasure, I distantly heard him roar as he released inside me. We lay there for a while, trying to catch our breath. Sessho-maru sat up, lighting a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" I raised an eyebrow, turning onto my stomach.

"Since 1953" He sighed blowing out smoke and running a hand through his hair. I just couldn't get used to it so short, when we had been together it had been down to his ankles! He wore it well. He smiled down at me, "You were wonderful, just the little wild cat I remember"

I stuck my tongue out at him, he smirked, taking another puff before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the end table beside the bed. He kissed my back, moving over me.

"…So soon?" I smirked.

"How can I help myself?" He smirked back. He kissed his way down my spine as I shivered and moaned beneath him. I cried out when he bit me again, right on my ass-cheek.

"Sessh-kun!" I began, he always got so carried away. "I'm not some demon whore you can abuse!"

"…true" he said, after he was finished lapping at my wound, making sure it closed. "But how can I stop myself? My instincts are telling me to mark you as my mate…"

"You did that already! The first time we made love, remember?!"

"But it's been so long… and besides, I am quite fond of your ample backside…" He growled, cupping my ass with his large hands. He leaned down and began to lick the insides of my thighs, I forgot my anger and tried to stifle a moan. I jumped when he bit me a third time.

"Sessho-maru!!"

"I'm done…I'm done…" he mumbled working on sealing this wound. His tongue felt so good on my skin.

"Mmmm, your aroused scent is most intoxicating, koi…" he smirked, pulling me up on my hands and knees.

I raised an eyebrow, "Doggie style?"

"I am a dog demon after all. I do favor this position from time to time…or had you forgotten?" he growled, thrusting inside me again.

"…Shut…up…" I panted. I could hear the sound of his hips smacking into my ass, it was highly erotic. I barely noticed when his claws gouged my hips.

"…Ugh…Fawks-chan…" Sessho-maru groaned. I moaned moving back into him, I could feel my climax coming. He could sense it, too, he angled his hips just right so he hit my spot with every thrust. I screamed as I came, I felt his hips jerk against me as he released a second time. I fell to the sheets, too exhausted to move.

Sessho-maru pulled me into his arms and we cuddled.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he smirked. Smartass. "…I don't think of you as a common demon whore…" he began.

"I know…" I smiled looking up into his eyes.

"I love you, Fawks…" He whispered, kissing me so gently.

"I love you, too" I whispered back, lying against his chest so I could listen to his heart beat as we fell asleep.


	6. Demon Slayer

I'm not sure what time Fawks got home last night but she as up first thing the next morning. Bill had bought my story about Fawks staying over at Arlene's to watch her kids. Giving us plenty of time to fool around ourselves.

"Dammit!" I heard her cry.

"You okay in there?" I asked knocking on the bed room door.

"Come in!" she called. I opened the door to find her tugging at her work shorts.

"Damn him!!" she cried again. "They won't cover it!!"

And by 'it' she meant the bite mark on the inside of her thigh, close enough to her panties to make people ask questions, but not close enough for our uniforms to cover.

"Damn that demon!! He did it on purpose! You don't have any concealer do you?"

And so the better part of our morning was spent with me trying to cover up Fawkeisha's dog bite.

"Is there any other bites I should know about?" I asked half kidding, half serious. Fawks folded her arms, looking uncomfortable.

"…My left tit and right ass-cheek…"

I flushed looking at her.

"…My…puppy likes to bite…not to mention the marks from his claws…" she shrugged, her face just as red as mine.

"Let's just pray Bill doesn't find out…" I sighed.

"Knock on wood"

* * *

Bill didn't come in that night, we were all slightly shocked when the sun went down and he wasn't there.

"Hey where's Bill?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Don't know" I shrugged, confused myself. It was then that **they** arrived. Three handsome vampires and they all sat down at Fawks' table.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled. But Fawks was unafraid as she came up to their table.

"What will ya'll be having?" she smiled her bright smile. They all eyed her like a pack of wolves.

"How 'bout you sweet thing? Bet you taste good" the blonde one grinned showing off his fangs. Fawks was calm as hell, "Sorry, I'm not on the menu, would ya'll like some synthetic blood instead, we just go a fresh shipment of O positive"

"I don't think you're getting the picture, darling" the brunette began.

"We're vampire's y'see" the red-head spoke up.

"If I didn't know that I wouldn't have offered you the synthetic blood, now would I?" she smiled.

"Feisty, I like that…" the blonde smirked. Just our luck, the one night Bill's not here and Fawkeisha gets hit on by three male vampires. The brunette reached out to grab her ass when her hand shot out quick as lighting, grabbing his wrist. She glared at him, all smile gone.

"I've tried to be polite, but now I'm losing my patience"

The whole bar had gone quiet, the vampire grimaced in pain as several bones in his wrist snapped.

"Amos! What's wrong with you?!" the blonde vampire asked.

"Hurts, don't it, pet?" Fawks whispered, her voice a sensual purr. She released the vampire named Amos, he cursed clutching his wrist.

"Ya'll best get on out of here, I don't feel like losing my job tonight…" Fawks sighed, coming back over to the bar.

"You bitch!" The blonde vampire yelled coming at her, she turned just in time, ducking his fist, she kneed him hard in the stomach. He coughed then doubled over, onto the floor. Fawks brushed some invisible dirt from her shoulder, turning her back to him.

"How…Dare You!!" the red head started.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

He looked over at Mr. Taiyo leaning against the bar.

"Come on, I could use the practice" Fawks smirked, her green eyes positively hungry.

The red head back away, his friends getting up to follow.

"…Y…You haven't seen the last of us…" he stuttered.

"We'll be back…" Amos threatened as they left. All eyes fell on Fawkeisha who really wasn't paying attention.

"Are you alright, koi?" Mr. Taiyo whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"…They ran away" she pouted. How this little girl fended off three full grown vampires, I'll never know.

* * *

"I told you I liked to fight…" Fawks shrugged, running a comb through her damp hair.

"Not a good enough explanation" I said, arms crossed in front of my chest, I wanted answers and quick. Fawks sighed turning from the vanity to look at me.

"Look, a vampire is much weaker than a demon. They're right between Half-demons and lesser demons" She shrugged going back to her hair. It made me sick to think on such a young girl going up against something stronger then a vampire. She must have seen it in my face for she stood up and hugged me.

"I'm fine, Sookie, I can handle myself…"

I sighed hugging her back, "But you're just a girl…"

It was then that I heard the front door burst open.

"Sookie! Fawkeisha?" I heard Bill shout from downstairs.

"Oh boy…well better show him I'm still alive" Fawks sighed, adjusting her towel. I came down first, giving Fawkeisha time to put something on.

"I heard about the vampires, are you two alright?!" he asked frantically.

"…yeah…fine" I nodded, Bill sighed in relief.

"Where's Fawks?"

"Here!" she chirped, skipping down the stairs in her Batsmaru shirt.

"…Somebody told me you fought them off, even broke one's hand…"

"Yep, all me" She smiled. He looked from her to me, with a feverish expression.

"…That's our Fawkeisha" I smiled, not knowing what else to say.


	7. Trouble

The next day we had off and Fawks just so happened to have a date with mister tall, dark and misanthropic.

"I don't have to go, you know, Sessh-kun and me can get together anytime…" She began, sitting on my bed in a towel as I rummaged through my closet for something sexy for her to wear.

"You don't have to stay here on my account…" I began, barely paying attention.

"…I just feel like…I'm abandoning you…" Fawks sighed. "We don't have to stay in Bon Temps, we could go to the next town over and go to the mall. Just say the word and I'll…"

"You're not abandoning me, a girl your age should have a boyfriend…" I smiled.

"Sookie…" She said coming up to me and taking my hands. "I owe you so much…you're just like a big sister to me…"

"…and a big sister would want you to go out and have fun…Here, try this on" I smiled handing her a yellow dress. It was a little too small for me now, so it should either fit her perfectly or be a bit snug on her chest. It was a little bit of both, it looked beautiful on her while showing of her assets perfectly.

"Uh-oh, Sookie Stackhouse, I think you may be leading my Sessh-kun on…" She smiled wryly as she modeled it for me.

"It's nice to tease them a bit" I winked. She curled her hair before starting on her make-up.

"So where are you two going?" I asked.

"Dunno, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was luring me back to his hotel room to have sex" Fawks smiled, applying her strawberry lip gloss. There was a knock at the door.

"Looks like your knight in shining armor's here" I called going down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She called back. I opened the door and there he was, in his blue golfing shirt and jeans holding a bouquet of roses. Hot on the outside but still as cold as ice.

"Fawkeisha will be down in a minute" I smiled, inviting him inside. He froze as soon as Fawks skipped down the stairs, his golden eyes wide.

"Hey baby" She smiled shyly.

"…You look divine" he began. Fawks blushed.

"Roses? Thank you they're beautiful" She smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" He whispered to her as I took the flowers to put into a vase. I glanced back in time to see the two sharing a deep kiss. I hung around the kitchen awhile to give them some privacy.

"We're leaving, Sookie!" I heard Fawkeisha call from the living room.

"Don't stay out too late!" I called back. A split second later I heard the door shut. I did some tidying up around the house, then decided to catch up on my reading. At around twelve, there was another knock at the door. I half expected Fawks, back from her date already, I would never have guessed who it was.

Andy Bellefleur nodded politely.

"Good afternoon, may come in?"

"Is there something wrong?" I began, I had an uneasy feeling.

"I could tell you, if you invite me in"

"You can tell me from there" I said. Andy sighed, he thought that might be the case.

"We just got a missing person's report from Baton Rouge"

I felt my heart stop, I did my best not to hold my breath.

"It seems a young girl named Fawkeisha from Japan stole her father's credit card and hopped a plane to Louisiana"

The bottom dropped out of my stomach, I did my best to keep my face stony.

"She had family in Baton Rouge so that's where everyone expected her to show up but she never did"

"So they think she's here in Bon Temps?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Not only that, but we think she's staying with you" Andy replied, trying to read me. "She has dark red hair and green eyes, sounds an awful lot like Merlotte's waitress Darla Lefaye, doesn't it?"

I shrugged, "She's Creole, loads of Creole have light colored eyes"

"And her hair?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"L'Oreal" I said quietly. "She doesn't want anybody to know…"

Andy looked at me seriously. "If it turns out Darla really is that missing girl, you could go to jail…Not just you, but Bill, too"

I felt a lump form in my throat. "That's one reason why I wouldn't hide a runaway…"

"…Sam Merlotte, too. Fawkeisha's only sixteen, she's not old enough to work in a bar…" Andy continued as if we were having a normal conversation. "And that fellow of Darla's, I wonder if he knows he's going out with a minor. And from the looks of things, he could go away for Statutory rape…"

I smiled my biggest best smile.

"I'll let them know that there's a runaway on the loose" I said. Andy gave me one last hard look, frowning when he couldn't find a giveaway. When I finally shut the door, my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I had no idea how many I had involved in this. Bill was fine because he knew, but Sam…

I snatched up the phone immediately calling Fawks' cell.


	8. Date Interrupted

**Fawks**

Sessho-maru was still licking his lips when we got into his car, a Cadillac Seville. He had told me once before he had like the flavor of my lip gloss so I decided to give him another taste.

"Just how many cars do you have?" I asked. He merely smirked, starting the engine. His hand returned to my thigh when he started driving. It wasn't such a big deal anymore, he liked touching me, but I did start breathing a little faster.

It wasn't what I had been expecting. Sessho-maru and I took in a horror movie at the movie theatre near his hotel. It was unexpected because he didn't like movies and the only time he watched T.V. was for the news. When we went back to his car, he parked along a side street.

"Sessh-kun…" I started to say, when he leaned over the seat and kissed me.

"You look so sexy today, I can't let you go to waste" he growled. I should've known, this was why he was driving a Cadillac instead of his Porsche. We slipped into the backseat for a quickie. Sessho-maru, eager as always, slipped his hands up under my dress and pulled down my panties.

"No foreplay today?" I smirked. He smirked back, "Maybe just a little…"

I gasped when he started using his tongue on me again, curse him for being so good. He pulled away just when I was about to climax.

"…I can't start without tasting you first" He smiled devilishly. I pouted as he began to undo his pants, he lifted my legs over his hips, thrusting in. I cried out, he always knew how to hit my spot. The car began to shake with his thrusts and I was pretty sure we were fogging up the windows. It was then that I thank God he parked where he did.

"…Fawks…" he panted my name, leaning down to kiss me. One of his long, slow and deep kisses he only gave me when we were making love. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to prolong the moment, but soon I was coming again. Sessho-maru kissed my neck, speeding up his thrusts and soon I was screaming. We panted softly, trying to catch our breath, Sessho-maru brushed a strand of hair out of my face, gazing down at me, lovingly.

"…God you're beautiful…" he whispered. He always knew just what to say to make me feel like the most important person in the world. I rewarded him with another kiss, moving my hips against his, to hear him groan. My cell phone began to chime, I reached into my purse which we had proceeded to knock on the floor.

"Hey Sookie"

* * *

Fawks picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Sookie"

She sounded quite winded, I guessed Mr. Taiyo had something to do with that.

"Where are you right now?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"…Shreveport…why?"

"Don't come home 'till I call…Andy Bellefleur's been sniffing around…" I could hear her blanch through the phone.

"…Okay"

"Go back to your boyfriend's hotel room, you can't be seen on the streets right now…"

"Of course…Thank you, Sookie"

I hung up the phone, it was just passed three, the sun would be setting soon. The doorbell rang a little after six.

"What's wrong, Sookie? You sounded upset on the phone…" Bill asked.

"It's Andy…He's asking about Fawkeisha, he's figured everything out!" I knew I was babbling but at this point was too concerned to care. Bill's expression hardened

"Bellefleur…" He growled, then redirected his attention to me. "Where is she now?"

"In Shreveport with Mr. Taiyo. I told them to go back to his hotel and wait for me to call…" I began.

"…Call them…" Bill said, already deep in thought. I rushed to the phone, dialing Fawks' cell. She picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah…"

She sounded so anxious.

"Bill's here" I began, handing him the phone.

"Listen to me, tell your boyfriend to drive you out to Fangtasia. It's a vampire night club there in Shreveport. Go around back and we'll meet you there…" he said seriously. I heard Fawks say something and Bill's expression lightened.

"There's nothing to be scared of, darling, Sookie and I'll make sure you're safe…" With that he hung up. We jumped in his car and sped towards Shreveport.


	9. Help From the 'Mob'

Fawks and Mr. Taiyo were waiting for us in the parking lot, the poor girl looked so scared.

"You alright, honey?" I asked her, coming to give her a hug, she held me back fiercely and I kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of you…" I whispered. Bill pounded on the door, "Alright, Eric open up!"

Pam was the first one there, looking very annoyed. "Why must you always be so rude?" She began, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mr. Taiyo. She bowed low.

"…Forgive my impertinence, my lord"

Both Fawks and I looked at him, Fawks putting her hands on her hips.

"See that it doesn't happen again" Was all he said, taking Fawks' hand he led her into the building. I looked at Bill, he looked just as surprised as I did.

"Is Eric in?" Mr. Taiyo asked.

"Yes, right this way…"

"Do I want to know?" Fawks whispered.

"You will soon find out…"

He burst into Eric's office, Eric immediately rose from his desk. He bowed, but not as deeply as Pam.

"Good evening, Lord Sessho-maru, and to what do I owe this visit?"

Bill's expression was something akin to shock, I had never seen Eric show this much respect to any body and by the look on his face neither had he. Mr. Taiyo pulled Fawks forward, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"This is my mate Fawks"

"I have read the legends…" Eric nodded.

"She seems to be in a predicament, the one called Bill and human Sookie should be able to explain it" He said moving to sit down on the couch, pulling Fawks down on his lap.

"Sessho-maru!" she cried.

"_Does this not please you?"_

"_Do I have to sit on your lap?"_ Fawks blushed.

"_For where we are at the moment it is the safest place for you to be…"_

"Sookie?" Eric began, pulling me back to the crisis at hand. Bill took my hand as if to reassure me.

"…Well…Fawkeisha's a runaway…and…her father's looking for her. But if he finds her it could spell disaster…" I glanced over at her. "Me and Bill…have been hiding her under an assumed name but…we think the police are on to us…"

I sounded like a criminal asking the mob for help, it made me sick.

"So…this is the great-granddaughter I've heard so much about" he said to Bill.

"I do not have to tell you the consequences of the police realizing her identity. Under human laws, she is a minor and apparently there are legal castigations for me if I continue a relationship with her. You are aware of how difficult I can make your existence if you cause my displeasure by not lending your aid?" Mr. Taiyo raised an eyebrow. His tone made me shiver, it was cold as ice and just as detached. Fawks glared at him childishly.

"Let me make this clear, Fawks is the woman I love, the only one in the world and when her way of life is threatened I cannot sit idly by…"

Eric nodded in understanding, "We will be able to hide her for a time, but she will have to leave the country…"

My heart gave a jolt, Fawks looked up at Bill and me. Mr. Taiyo must have sensed her distress.

"Is there no other way?" he asked.

"I am afraid not. It isn't permanent, only until she turns eighteen" Eric advised. Mr. Taiyo nodded.

"Is that alright, koi?"

"…Yeah…" she sighed half-heartedly.

"Good, I will make the arrangements for the safe house" Eric nodded calling Pam back into the room.

"Sookie, Bill has told me you and Lady Fawkeisha work together…" Eric began.

"…Uh…Yeah…" Lady Fawkeisha?

"Go to your boss tomorrow and tell him she quit, use whatever excuse you need. It would be in your best interest to pack up all of her things and bring them here tonight. If this alias is being investigated, then your house is the first place they will search…"

I looked at Bill and could see he was reasoning it.

"Okay" I shrugged. Fawks got up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble…"

"Don't you worry about it, besides, Bon Temps was getting boring until you came along"

She smiled at me, that million dollar smile and I felt rich.


	10. Escape Plans

"One thing I don't get is how Mr. Taiyo could order Eric and Pam around like that" I began. Bill and I were on our way back to Fangtasia, all of Fawks' belongings fit in two boxes and a shopping bag.

"And what was with all that 'My lord' stuff?"

"It is understandable. Sessho-maru Taiyo's company is the leading producer of synthetic blood in the world. He has all the powerful vampires in his pocket. And besides that, Fawks told you that vampires aren't that high on the mythical creature food chain and Taiyo is one powerful demon…"

I nodded beginning grasped the inner workings of Mr. Taiyo's relationship with Eric and Pam.

"Thank god! I needed some fresh clothes!" Fawks cried as I handed her the boxes. Sessho-maru and Eric were busy discussing the terms of Fawks' stay.

"You may use the employee shower if you wish, my lady" Pam called.

"Really?! Thank you!" She smiled brightly.

"Would you like me to join you, beloved?" Sessho-maru called as she began to leave the room. He smirked when she glared, neither noticing Bill's enraged expression.

"Bill, we need you here for this…" Eric called. Bill closed his eyes trying to calm himself as he joined the others. I led her to the shower and listened to her sing as she bathed. Her voice was so good, it was strangely comforting.

"By the way, Sookie, I suggest you wash that dress thoroughly before you wear it again" Fawks said, cutting off the water. "…We teased Sessh-kun a little too much, if you know what I mean…"

"…Actually…I was gonna let you have it. I'm a little too big for it but you looked really cute in it" I said opening the door enough to hand her a towel.

"Really?! Aw, thanks Sookie" She smiled stepping out. That's when I saw it, a big blue crescent moon starting at her heart and going down right between her breasts. She saw me staring.

"Oh, this, its Sessho-maru's mark, it means I'm his. It only shows up when I've been touched sexually or by another man outside family…the one called Eric…accidently brushed me…at least I hope it was an accident…"

That made me think of something. Since the men were busy discussing, Pam led us to an empty meeting room to change. This place was sure as hell bigger then it looked on the outside.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…" I began as Fawks rummaged through her clothes.

"Shoot"

"…You told Bill Mr. Taiyo was the first man you slept with …we both know that's not true…but he couldn't tell you were lying…"

"Well that's easy! I said he was the first man to **make love** to me and that is true. What Christopher did to me wasn't making love, it was just sex" she shrugged hooking her bra. I was surprised she could talk about it so freely, when I told Bill about what happened to me, I was in tears.

"Anyway, he went to jail for it and he's still in jail. Good thing for him 'cause my Sessh-kun said he'd kill him if he ever got out…" she pulled up her panties

Her nonchalant attitude was starting to get to me. It was then that Mr. Taiyo came in.

"Can't you knock?!" Fawks began, wrapping the towel back around her.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen, koi. Besides I was hoping to catch you in the nude" he shrugged.

"Sessho-maru!" She squealed chucking a shoe at him, he caught it before it hit his face.

"Everything is in order, beloved, we can leave at any time"

Fawks glanced at me.

"The vampire and his human may visit you any time they like. I have already given him the new address…"

"Yay Sookie!" Fawks cheered throwing her arms around my neck. I wasn't happy about the little 'vampire and his human' comment but kept it to myself.

* * *

"Darla quit?" Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah she said she was gonna elope with her boyfriend" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Sam sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Police finally caught up with her, have they?" he asked.

"What?!" I began, wondering if he meant that the way I thought he did.

"Eighteen my ass, you can't fool me, Sookie" Sam said with a smile. My mouth dropped open.

"…You…knew…?"

"'course I knew! I had seen her missing poster when I was down in Baton Rouge…I figured you were hiding her and knowing you there had to be some good reason…"

I let out a big breath, sinking into the visitor's chair.

"Thanks Sam. I know how much you risked for me…"

"It's fine Sookie. I'm just glad that girl's safe now. Though the customers will be disappointed the pretty little waitress is gone…"


	11. Goodbye

That night, Andy Bellefleur showed up at my house.

"I heard Darla quit her job at Merlotte's…" he began as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey to you too"

"She still living with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"…no…she eloped with that boyfriend of hers. Just came in, told me she was getting married, and then swept off with all her stuff" I shrugged.

"If that's true…then you won't mind me taking a look up in her old room…"

"Sure…but Bill will be here soon, he and I are going out…" I started.

"I'll try to hurry…" he smiled, it wasn't exactly a nice smile either. He searched Fawks' room top to bottom but found nothing, Bill and I had been sure to be thorough. When Andy finished, he seemed a little disappointed about not being able to implicate me in a kidnapping.

"Sorry you couldn't find anything" I said, putting on my nicest smile. Bill was sitting on the couch when we came down the stairs. He shot Andy with his dark eyes, "Bellefleur…"

"I heard about your great-granddaughter running off with that guy…bet that put you out…" Andy began.

"…He seemed like a nice enough guy. Besides, Darla's a grown woman, I have no say in what she does" He shrugged shutting his eyes. Andy was silent for a moment before he nodded to me, heading out the door. We waited for his car to pull away before we began.

"Ready to go?" Bill smiled, he was excited, his fangs glistened at me.

"Yep" I nodded. Fawks was being hidden in a hotel Eric owned in New Orleans. It was a long drive, but it was worth it to see her one last time before she left. It was a very big and expensive looking, just the time of place I would expect a flashy vampire like Eric to run. So it wasn't much of a surprise to see Pam and the blonde vampire waiting for us in the lobby. Bill gave me the room key.

"She's in the penthouse on the top floor. Start up without me…"

I nodded heading to the elevator, it was private, the only going up to the top floor.

The penthouse suite was huge and empty. Fawkeisha was nowhere in sight.

"Fawks?" I began. Then, I heard sounds coming from the end of the hall. Looking back, I probably should have know better, you follow your ears and find that the bedroom door is partly open and the sounds coming from inside, you usually go back to the living room and wait till they're finished. But stupid me just had to take a look. I headed down the hall way towards the sound. Soon as I found it was coming from the bedroom, I stopped.

I hadn't noticed Bill standing right behind me, he had this frightful look on his face.

"…Bill…we shouldn't…" I began, trying to keep him from the sight he was about to see. But he walked right passed me, wrenching open the door. I put a hand to my forehead, hearing Fawks give a squeal.

"Shit…"

* * *

Fawks and Bill stood in the living room while I sat on the couch. She looked like a scolded teenager about to lose her car keys, standing there in her Batsmaru shirt. Bill was the epitome of rage. It was then that Mr. Taiyo came down the hall, adjusting his clothing.

"_Sorry about this…"_ She sighed as he came to kiss her goodbye.

"_We will continue this later…"_He whispered back, they were making sure Bill couldn't understand them. Mr. Taiyo gave Fawks as deep kiss before heading out of the door.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Bill began trying to keep his composure.

"…nothing…" she began. Bill glared at her, she sighed.

"We were making love…isn't that what you and Sookie do?" She said coming to sit next to me on the couch, knowing I'd protect her from the worse of Bill's anger.

"You're just sixteen!"

"So? The first time we slept together I was fifteen!"

"…That was just once…!"

"What do you think Sessho-maru meant by 'mate'?"

This had Bill, he shut his mouth. She sighed, leaning her head into my neck.

"How do you put up with him?"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, Fawks giggled softly. Bill gave us a look.

"Anyway, if you get so upset over the thought of me and Sessh-kun sleeping together, then you're not going to like us living together, are you?"

Bill looked paler than normal, even I had to look at her.

"What?!"

"We're going to Paris until I turn eighteen…" She shrugged.

"Why?" Bill's voice was a feral hiss. Fawks looked up away, standing up from the couch and going over to the great bay window.

"Fawkeisha…" He began warningly.

"…Sessho-maru's coming with me because…I'm late…"

My heart stopped, Bill looked completely white.

"…You're pregnant…?" I asked. Turning back to us, she nodded.

"We're getting married there…"

"Fawkeisha…" Bill began.

"It's alright, I'm in love with him so I don't mind. I'm happy to have his baby" She smiled at us. I didn't know what to say.


End file.
